


Float Away

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Childhood, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-year-old Percy tries to escape from the insanity at the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Into the horizon" and 100quills prompt "Cloud"

"Fredrick Arthur Weasely!"

Percy flinched as his mum's voice rang through the entire house. It Fred was in trouble…

"George Cameron Weasely!"

Yup. Percy couldn't think of a single time when only one twin had gotten in trouble for something. Of course, they usually dragged someone else down with them, and it was usually him.

Percy snuggled down into the thatch of the roof, hoping that it would make him invisible to his mum's wrath. He loved coming out onto the roof. With Bill and Charlie gone to school, he was the oldest one at home, but none of his siblings would listen to him. So he came out here.

The smell of the straw and whatever his mum was making for dinner surrounded him, comforted him. He was safe here. He could lie in the straw and watch the clouds drift over him and across the sky until they disappeared into the horizon. He wished sometimes that he could float away with them.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley!"

Percy carefully crawled back to the attic window. Inside, he gave one last look at the horizon before shutting the window and hurrying down the stairs.


End file.
